A Matter of Faith
by Thorne Volturi
Summary: Takes place after Ziva leaves, only she doesn't come back. When a marine turns up dead and crucified, the team races to find the religiosly manical killer before he strikes again. Written by me and Siren Warren.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co writer own NCIS, unfortunately**

Abigail Scuito walked into her lab and turned on her stereo, setting down her Caf Pow! and her doughnut. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey, Gibbs. What's up?" She listened for a moment, then smiled. "Ok."  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed McGee. "Timmy! Gibbs wants to know why your ass isn't at the crime scene."

McGee cursed softly, "Aw man. Thanks Abbs. I'm pulling up now. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Of course, Timmy. Now get your cute little butt over there before Gibbs sics Tony on you." Abby said, smiling.

Giselle Faraj, a middle eastern beauty just as deadly as Ziva David, walked toward the body. A Marine. He'd had his throat cut. His arms were spread out so he looked like a T. Giselle knelt down to take a picture but stopped. "Tony! Come here!" Giselle was beautiful indeed. She had dark brown hair in waves that hung to her midback when it wasn't in a bun like right now. Her eyes were a hazel that was more green than brown. Her skin was caramel colored and her body was curvy yet athletic.

Tony looked up. "Here, Boss!" he called, running up to the silver haired man.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "DiNozzo, I didn't call you. Faraj did. I know you can tell my voice from hers. Can't ya?"

Giselle facepalmed. Tony was an idiot. "Tony!"

Tony ran over to Giselle. "I know that Boss!" he called, then looked at Giselle. "What?"

Giselle looked up at him, "I know him." She said. "And this is a religious killing. His fingers are nailed to the ground and he is spread out like a cross." She took another photo, "But I do know him. . . I saw him last night."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Heh heh. Really? Had a late night?"

Giselle looked at Tony, "Yes. I was at the same party as he was. It was his birthday yesterday. . . We were celebrating at a bar with a few friends. Shasta took me. He was Shasta's friend. This is going to kill him. ."

Shasta Ari. An Israeli Marine that been seeing Giselle for a while now. He was an honest man with a perfect service record. He'd fought in Iraq for four years before being honorably discharged for saving two other Marines from a car bombing.

Tim ran up, "Sorry I'm late boss."

Tim looked at Gibbs, "Boss, I stopped to get us coffee and the line was long and-" Gibbs gave him 'The Look' and Tim shut up. "Right boss. No excuse." He walked away quickly.

Tony frowned and turned to McGee. "Probie! You're late. Late night with our favorite bat girl?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Tony," Tim said. "But if you must know, no. I was programming my new computer."

"He is lying," Giselle said as she took another picture.

"Are you sure you're not related to Ziva David?" Tim looked at her.

"Ziva and I were friends, McGee. We had slumber parties and we shared toys. But we aren't related. I received the same training as she," Giselle replied standing up.

Tony laughed. "Ha, ha! Nice job, Probie! Hope you were careful, we don't want any MiniGees running around."

Giselle looked at McGee, "Do not be ashamed, McGee. It is natural to make love. Just as it is natural to breathe. And you care very much for Abby. That makes it better."

"Really, Giselle?" McGee smiled a bit.

"Of coarse. You are like me in that sense. I make love only to the men I am in love with. And you doing the same proves you are a good man to have," Giselle smiled at him and walked away.

Tony stared at McGee. "I just can't see you having sex with Abbs. She seems too wild for you."

"You'd be surprised," Tim said.

Gibbs looked out at the road, watching for the medical van.

Ducky rode up, "Hello Jethro. Forgive my tardiness. Mr. Palmer was surprisingly late this morning."

Palmer stumbled over, lugging the medical bag. "Sorry, sorry, I overslept, and-" he broke off at a look from Gibbs, who then turned to Ducky. "Time of death, Duck?"

Ducky looked at Gibbs, "The corpse's or Palmer's manhood's?"

Palmer turned red, and Gibbs rolled his blue eyes. "The corpse."

"I won't know that until I examine the body, Jethro," Ducky walked over to him, using a thermometer to tell his body temperature,". . . I'd say about 4 this morning. Poor fellow."

Palmer came up with the gurney and helped Ducky lift the body up on it. Gibbs went over to Giselle. "What you got?"

Giselle looked at Gibbs, "His name is Andrew MacFarlane. He was honorably discharged a year ago from the Marines. Served in Iraq for two years. He's twenty six years old and he was born in Salem Massachusetts. His throat has been cut from left to right and he was nailed to the ground after being placed out like a cross."

Tim blinked, "How did you know all that Giselle?"

"As I just finished telling Tony. . . I know Andrew. I was with him and some friends last night at a bar. It was birthday," Giselle looked back at Andrew.

Tim looked at Tony, "I don't think I've seen Giselle so sad."

Tony nodded.

Abby dialed in McGee's number. "Timmy. What's the case?"

"One of Giselle's friends got his throat slit and his hands and feet nailed to the ground," Tim replied.

Abby put a hand to her black lips and gasped. "oh my god! Is she okay?"

"She's not crying or anything but something about her. . . It's just incredibly sad."

Abby sighed. "Well, did you get any evidence? I wanna catch the asshat that did this."

Tim nodded, "We got a hammer, the nails from the body, and the dagger."

Abby nodded. 'Okay. Come back safe, Tim, okay?"

"On my way right now, Abbs," Tim hung up with a smile.

Abby smiled at her phone. "Love you, Timmy."

Giselle got into Tony's car with him.

Tony looked over at her. 'You ok?"

Giselle rubbed her temples, "I don't know, Tony. . . I really don't."

"Well...do..do you want a hug?" Tony asked.

Giselle chuckled a bit, "Thank you Tony." She hugged him.

Tony hugged her back, and slipped his hand down to her lower back, smirking slightly.

Giselle let it go. Tony was trying.

Tony let go of her and drove them back to headquarters.

_Please, please please reveiw. It means a lot. No flames, though, please........I'm sensitive._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We still don't own NCIS, no matter how hard we dream. *sigh***

Gibbs went into Autopsy. "Duck."

Ducky looked at Gibbs, "Ah, hello Jethro. I was just about to call you."

Gibbs nodded. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, he was nailed after he was dead. And cause of death was indeed his throat being slit open. He was very drunk though, Jethro. VERY drunk."

"How drunk, Duck?" Gibbs asked, looking down at the body.

"Twice the legal limit," Ducky replied. "I also found traces of absinthe and laudanum in his blood. He was drugged as well as drunk."

Gibbs nodded. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Well, yes. Laudanum and absinthe."

Gibbs smiled. "Anything else?"

"Not really. Other than the fact he had the liver of an 88 years old alcoholic."

Gibbs nodded and left.

Giselle sat at her desk. Staring at her phone. Afraid to call Shasta.

Tony looked up at her. "Hey. Whatcha dooooin?"

Giselle looked at Tony, "I'm debating on whether or not to call Shasta."

Tony went to her side. "You know, there was a movie like this....."

"What movie is that Tony?"

"Um....I uh, I forget what it's called...." Tony said, scratching the back of his head.

Giselle nodded, "Okay then." She picked the phone up but stopped. "Oh shit. Shasta's here."

And Shasta was. He walked toward her, smiling, coming out of the elevator. "Hey Tony," He nodded to him, "Hey, Giselle." He kissed her cheek after she came over to him. "I thought we could grab a quick breakfast."

Giselle nodded, "Uhm, okay. Tony, tell Gibbs I'll be back." Giselle left with Shasta.

Tony nodded. "Um.. Sure."

* * *

Giselle looked at Shasta, "I'm sorry, Shasta. . I wanted to tell you myself."

Shasta sighed. "It is alright, Giselle. I just hope you catch the swine that murdered him."

Giselle pulled Shasta into her arms, "I promise that we will."

"I hope so, Giselle. I hope so." he whispered, stroking her hair.

Giselle looked up at him, "We will. Gibbs won't give up until we have. And neither will I."

"Thank you, my love." Shasta whispered, kissing Giselle softly.

* * *

Abby sat at her desk, typing furiously. "Timmy!" she called, hearing the elevator door open.

Tim ran in, "Hey Abbs!"

Abby spun around in her swivel chair and ran to him in her platform combat boots. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Timmy!"

Tim hugged her, "Hey Abbs."

Abby grinned. "So, what do you have for me?"

"I've got a bloody dagger, a bloody hammer, and bloody nails. Either way you go, lots of blood."

Abby grinned. "Goody. My favorite." she said, taking the box from him and kissing him lightly. "Wanna stay and help?"

Tim smiled, "You know I do."

Abby grinned and set the box on her lab table and pulled out the evidence bags. "ooh. You weren't kidding about the blood." she said, pulling on some rubber gloves and opening the bag containing the nails.

Tim smiled, "I never kid about blood with you."

Abby smiled and kissed him softly. "I know. And that is why you live." she teased, and took out a swab and took some blood off each of the nails and put the swabs in evidence bags.

Tim watched her work. Abby was fascinating.

Abby leaned against her lab table and looked over at Tim. "Hey, Tim, I have a surprise. I got a new tat."

"Did you now?" Tim seemed excited.

Abby nodded. "Yup. I can't show it to you here, though." she said.

Tim grinned, "If you say so."

Abby grinned. "I would show it to you now, but Tony might walk in, and I could get fired for indecent exposure." she said.

Tim kissed her neck softly, "Ooo la la."

Tony walked in and slapped the back of McGee's head. "Keep that stuff in the bedroom, McGeek." he said, and Abby slapped the back of his head. "Leave him alone, Tony."

Tim chuckled at the fact that Tony got slapped. "You're just mad because Giselle is still turning you down."

Tony frown and poked at Tim, but was blocked by Abby. "Guys! Grow up." Abby said, opening the bag with the hammer and pulling out her fingerprint kit. "Tim, gloves! I need help checking for prints."

Tim slipped some gloves on, "Happy to help."

"Good. Tony please put in my Evanescence CD." Abby said, handing Tim a brush and some fingerprint powder. She dusted over the Hammer and came up with six prints: Five on the handle, and one on the head.

Tony put in the CD and left.

Tim smiled, "Amy Lee is a Goddess."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him.

". . . What? She is."

"Thanks a lot." Abby said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh c'mon, Abbs. You know yourself that no one can sing like Amy Lee."

She smiled and hugged him. "True. But I'm still your hot dark goddess of the night, right?"

Tim smiled, "Definitely."

She kissed him. "Good."

Tim kissed her softly.

Gibbs hit Tim in the back of the head, "Leave it at home, McGee."

Abby sighed. "Gibbs, why are you here? I haven't run the prints yet." she said. A machine beeped and she glared at Gibbs. "How did you do that!?"

Gibbs held up an extra large Caf Pow! cup. "Here, Abbs."

Abby squealed and grabbed the cup, slurping noisily from it. "Thanks, Gibbs." she said, then went to the beeping machine and pressing a button. Her plasma came up with a result. "The tox screen is in. He had pot, Laudanum, and absinthe in his system."

"Knew that Abbs. Gimme somethin' new."

"Ducky." Abby said, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip. "Wait, he knew about the pot? I just checked for that. I hadn't told Ducky yet." She said. "I haven't run the prints or the blood from the evidence yet."

"I didn't know about the pot but laudanum and absinthe I knew."

Abby smiled. "Cool. Well, I'll tell you when I get anything else." she said, smiling.

"You got two hours," Gibbs said and left

"You can't rush science, Gibbs!" Abby called after him.

_Once again, I crave reveiws. The more, the better. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Siren Warren own NCIS or any of the characters.........D:**

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, playing tetris on his cell phone.

"Having fun, Tony?" Giselle as she walked into the room.

Tony jumped and his phone chirped dismally. "Dammit." Tony said. "You made me lose."

"No comment," Giselle said and started typing on her computer.

"What are you looking for? We don't have any leads." Tony said, starting a new game.

"You have no leads. I'm looking for any other military murders that have been similar to ours. Crucifying the victim is uncommon. It sticks out."

Tony looked up. "That's a good idea." he said. "Tell Gibbs I thought of it, will you?"

"Thought of what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking into the dog pen (The group of desks), carrying a fresh cup of coffee.

"Nothing, Boss."

Giselle began typing again, "Tony thought of cross searching our murder with similar murders that were recent."

Tony grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Only makes sense, Boss."

Gibbs sat down at his desk. "That's good work, Faraj."

Giselle had to chuckle. "I found something."

Tony looked up and Gibbs stood. "What?"

"Another Marine," She put it up on the big screen. "Martin Walsh. Murdered the exact same way. about a month ago."

Gibbs stood and looked at the plasma screen. "Get the autopsy report to Ducky, and the evidence to Abby."

"Right away," Giselle stood up.

Tony stood. "What do you want me to do Boss?"

"Follow Faraj."

Tony nodded, grabbed his six-hour, and followed Giselle. "Hey! Wait for me."

Giselle got into her car. she had to go retrieve the autopsy report from the other coroner's office.

Tony skidded to a stop and leapt into Giselle's car. "I said to wait."

Giselle looked at him, "I didn't start the car yet."

Tony glared. "That's not the point."

Giselle looked at him,"Buckle your belt."

Tony buckled up. "Happy now?" he asked. "I just thank god you're a better driver than Ziva was." he said, shuddering.

Giselle grinned,"My dear sister always was more in a hurry to do everything than I was." Sister? But Giselle had said that Ziva had slept over when they were younger. . . Pillow fights. . Pajamas. . .

Tony stared at her. "Wait. Waitwaitwait. Now she's your SISTER?"

"Tony, sister is a relative term in my country. Ziva is my sister not biologically but by vow. We vowed to each other as children to be together as sisters and friends even after we find salvation in heaven."

Tony stared. "That's.....really deep."

Giselle smiled a bit,"It is the way we were raised to be. I've vowed my sisterhood to Ziva. So, I must be there for her from now until the end of our lives. Just as she must do for me. We are loyal to each other."

Tony nodded. "Can I get in on that?" he asked.

Giselle hit Tony in the side of his head just as Gibbs might. "Shut up, Tony." She drove off.

Tony sighed and looked out the window. "that's what I thought."

"Maybe if I wasn't with Shasta," Giselle said in an alluring tone

Tony raised and eyebrow at her, and leaned closer. "Really?" he purred.

Giselle leaned closer to him,"Maybe."

Tony smiled sexily and smacked the back of her head. "Eyes on the road."

"Just for that," Giselle pulled over,"Get out."

Tony curled his fingers under the seat. "Nope."

Giselle pointed her gun at him,"Get. Out."

Tony stareed at her. "Wait....you're serious?"

"Would I be holding a gun if I weren't?"

Tony thought. "Yes."

Giselle chuckled,"Probably. But I do mean it. Get out now."

Tony gulped and got out. "Are you PMSing?"

Giselle put the gun away and laughed,"No. I just wanted to freak you out. Get in."

Tony sighed and got in. "I would Gibb-smack you, but I'm afraid you'll make me get out agian."

"I would slap you twice as hard, Tony."

Tony frown. "Just drive."

* * *

Abby had her head down on her key bored, and her computer screen was covered in random letters and symbols that her face was pressing. she was snoring softly.

Tim set a thing of Caf Pow! on her table, "Hey Abby."  
Abby sat up with a snort and shook her head, her black pigtails swinging wildly. "How long was I asleep?"

Tim sat beside her,"A couple hours."

Abby sipped at the Caf Pow! and stood. "Did the fingerprints come in? The blood? THe DNA?" she asked.

Tim nodded,"Yeah. That's why I woke you up."

Abby blinked. "Which ones? They all came in?" she asked, looking at the big screen. She put her pointer fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. "Calling Gibbs. Come in, Gibbs."

Tim tried to not laugh.

"What're ya doin' Abbs?" Gibbs stood behind her.

Abby jumped. "Gibbs! Yay, it worked. Ok, um..." she said, looking at the fingerprint results. "The single print on the head of the hammer was Private McFarlane's. The five prints on the handle came up no match." she said. "The blood....." she continued, looking at another screen. "Is the Private's as well." she said.

Gibbs watched Abby,"Anything out of the ordinary about any of this evidence, Abby?"

"You mean besides the fact that there's almost TOO much forensic evidence?"

Gibbs stopped and blinked,"Run that by me again, Abbs?"

"Well, why would someone murder someone with out gloves on, then LEAVE the murder weapon? I mean, even Tony's not that stupid." Abby said.

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other then at Abby and nodded. "True," They said in unison.

Abby nodded. "exactly." she said, hugging Timmy.

Tim held her gently,"That's a good point Abbs. But despite him leaving all this evidence, we have nothing."

Abby sighed. "Sorry, Gibbs." She said. Suddenly, the a machine started beeping. She ran over to it. "The DNA from the knife came in..... some of the blood is the PRivate's and the other blood is from........Wait." she said, looking confused.

"What is it Abby?" Tim asked.

"The other DNA is.......Gibbs, it's mine." she said, looking up at him.

* * *

**_DUM DUM DUUUUUUM! Reveiw, review! I might just update faster, you never know!_**


End file.
